


To Lift His Spirits

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: The Borgias (Showtime TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: Post season three. Cesare misses Micheletto. Lucrezia decides to cheer him up.For the prompt  "Cesare/Lucrezia: amuse me (a character trying to cheer another character up)"





	To Lift His Spirits

Lucrezia watched Cesare skulk around the garden. She knew he missed Micheletto and that it hurt more than he knew how to explain to her.

She'd long ago forgiven him for Alfonso's death. Alfonso had never loved her as she deserved, nor she him. She'd tried, tried to please her father, tried to put Cesare aside, tried to love someone else. But ultimately her desires and ambitions were centred on herself, and her devotion to Cesare, and to her son.

When she'd been distraught over Paolo's death, Cesare had taken care of her and sought to lift her spirits. Even now a smile touched her lips as she thought of Juan stepping on the caltrops he'd used to cheat at the horse race. Cesare had a wicked sense of humour and revenge.

So now she moved across the grass, ethereal in the twilight, hair half loose about her shoulders, her cloak tightly fastened. She would lift Cesare's spirits and, though she hadn't yet decided how, she'd find Micheletto.

"Brother."

He turned to meet her gaze. "Lucrezia."

"I was looking for you."

"Here I am," he said.

She smiled and tugged at the cords holding her cloak closed. The dark material slid from her body as she shrugged it from her shoulders, leaving her utterly naked.

Cesare's eyes widened in surprise. For a moment he stared, speechless. Then he looked her over with appreciation, a smile on his lips for the first time in too long.

"Do you like what you see?"

"Yes," he said, stripping off his shirt and tossing it aside. He prowled across to her, grabbed her chin in one hand, trailing the fingers of his other hand from her throat down to her breast, his thumb flicking at her nipple. She gave a moan of pleasure.

"Do I please you?" she asked.

"Yes," he said. He kissed her, hard.

"I will make you happy," she said and she would. And when Micheletto was returned to them, they would be happier still.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](https://meridianrosewrites.tumblr.com/post/171901523997/cesare-x-lucrezia-ficlet)


End file.
